1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus which supplies a medicinal solution to a cleaning/disinfecting tank from a medicinal solution storage portion through a medicinal solution supplying conduit by driving of a medicinal solution supplying member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medicinal solution processing of an endoscope using an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus is performed by supplying a medicinal solution from a medicinal solution storage portion to a cleaning/disinfecting tank in which the endoscope is housed, through a medicinal solution supplying conduit.
In addition, since a concentration control of the medicinal solution is important in order to unfailingly perform the medicinal solution processing of the endoscope, it is common that concentration check of the medicinal solution is performed for each process in the medicinal solution processing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-51574 discloses an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus including a medicinal solution storage portion provided at a lower position than a cleaning/disinfecting tank, wherein concentration check of medicinal solution is performed by extracting a specified amount of medicinal solution from a medicinal solution extraction hole of a medicinal solution storage portion, to dip a test paper in the extracted medicinal solution and observe a change in color of the test paper, or to quantify the concentration of the extracted medicinal solution using a concentration measuring apparatus.
In addition, the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus can be configured such that the medicinal solution storage portion is provided at an upper side of the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus.
Furthermore, it is possible to conceive a method of removing an odor filter provided to a top cover which seals the cleaning/disinfecting tank of the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus, to extract the medicinal solution through the opening for the odor filter, or directly insert the test paper in the cleaning/disinfecting tank, during the cleaning/disinfecting processing.